


Cycle

by BraverOnPaper (Queen_Kit)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Don’t copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-11-16 17:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/BraverOnPaper
Summary: They are a cycle of Recurring Gods





	Cycle

They are a cycle of recurring gods.

——

There is a mountain on the outskirts of the city that no local will dare traverse. The stories have been passed down one generation to the next for years. There is a creature that lives upon the mountain, great and terrible. It shines, white silver, and calls lightning from a cloudless sky. Do not look up in the storm and do not wander far without shelter. A bolt of white streaked black and violet, and it will take you.

It is superstition and obviously nothing is Really there… but no one is willing to take the chance. Not when the travelers who tried it have been found bloody at the bottom, lucky if they live. It’s silly, the mountain is a dangerous place. But some rave about the creature and the roar and while they nod and call it lions or bears no one is willing to chance.

When the hair raises on the back of your neck, turn back. What lies ahead is more than mortal.

——

A six year old girl wanders the streets of a strange city. She carries a purse full of money and a backpack full of clothes. Her disarming smile and polite behavior distract the shop-keeps long enough to forget that she travels alone. She’s nearly certain that she was born like anyone else, but early memories are hard to come by. She’s not terribly concerned because she remembers what is important.

There’s a bit of newspaper clutched in her hand. The eight year old son of a prominent politician was kidnapped a week ago. She was content to stay safe in the group home until she was bigger, but her plans have changed. She won’t sit idly by, safe, while he is not.

The police officer who picks her up is not so easily distracted. She tries magic, but his will is too strong to be swayed. She scowls while he brings her to the station. She is unable to avoid the inevitable. She is placed back into the system and fostered out. The family is kind, but she is determined. She becomes a problem, know both for intelligence and for running. She is passed around many homes, but she allows none to hold her.

-

She is eight years old when the storm bursts over the latest apartment and she feels it. A familiar tingle on her skin as thunder crashes. She grins madly as the panicked woman who is fostering her pulls her inside. She spends weeks quiet, waiting, listening.

There’s a monster on the mountain. Legend says that lightning is his breath.

She climbs the mountain.

——

It’s a cloudy day and something that Must Be Thunder rumbles in the air by the mountain. She’s slipped away from school and has time before she will be noticed. She doesn’t have supplies and her determination is all that sees her through as too small hands grasp upwards and a child’s black Mary-Janes slip on damp rocks. She looks like any child in her little green dress and lacy white sweater.

The grocer sees her and calls the police, but before they can get there she’s disappeared into the fog gathering around the base of the mountain.

—

There is a monster on the mountain and it growls, spreading great silver white wings as she pulls herself over the last ledge. It’s teeth are as tall as she is, but she approaches anyway and lays a hand on it’s snout.

“Hello, old friend.” She is calm as she smiles at the beast, never flinching as dust swirls up around it in a whirlwind.

When it’s settled there is a man standing before her, holding her hand.

“Hello darling. Now where is that boyfriend of yours?” His eyes and smile are sharp echoing a feel of danger and mischief both.

“Someone’s taken him.” Her words are solemn and her eyes are deep and ageless. He squeezes her hand.

“Well then we’ll just have to find him.”

——

When she tells the officer that this is her father they don’t question him. He stares at them with dangerous dark blue-violet eyes and a casual arm around her shoulders as he thanks them for keeping her safe while he was detained. There is a flash of silver across his eyes. They step back and let them leave.

—

They are a cycle of recurring gods, eternal and born into a new age. Nothing will keep them from the final piece of their Triumvirate. The world shivers in anticipation of the end of an age.


End file.
